


Shattered

by rafioanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafioanni/pseuds/rafioanni
Summary: A short angst featuring the couple tenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that there are a few works about tenma and remembered I had something written about them! Anyways, here ya go!

A familiar tune rang on the empty lot breaking the silence. There sat a male, lost in his thoughts and humming. 

'Keep on breaking them,  
What you say?  
Keep on breaking their hearts.  
Keep on keep on shattering them,  
What you say?  
Their spirits of course.'

He laughs at himself and suddenly speaks. "I remember when you'd hum that song just to tease me." He chuckles and tips his head back to hide his face. He remembers how the blond would wake him with that tune, pepper his face with kisses when he gets sulky and just giggle.

"I miss you." He remembers dancing with the pudding head under the moonlight. He recalls breaking down infront of him. Both of them laughed like dorks after crying for hours like nothing happened.

"I miss your hugs, they never failed to make me feel accepted." He smiles to himself, carressing the hard stone infront of him. "I brought apple pie today, they're your favorite remember?" The red head heaves a deep breath, angrily wiping his tears.

'Keep on breaking them  
What you say?  
Keep on breaking their hearts.'

His throat burned but he insisted on continuing, his eyes blurred as he rephrases the lyrics of the song.

'Guess which heart you broke this time?  
Which you say?  
Yes you broke my heart.'

He finally smiles and stands up making sure that all the candles on his lovers tombstone was lit before leaving.


End file.
